Multiple online search engines exist today that permit users to search multiple sources of content on the World Wide Web (web) from a common interface. Users typically input a search query comprised of one or more words or symbols into a designated search input region and the search engine utilizes the input search query to conduct a search of numerous web content sources in an attempt to return relevant information to the user. Often, and particularly as the size of devices permitting such search query input decreases, desired search queries as input by users are misspelled. As such, automatic spelling correction functionality is often coupled with a search engine so that relevant results may be determined even if the search query input by the user is not completely as intended. Such automatic spelling correction functionality generally utilizes aggregate user behavior over a large plurality of users to identify common misspellings and common second search queries issued subsequent to a misspelling to identify and make educated decisions about potential spelling corrections.
While generally not approximating the amount of information available on the web, a vast amount of information is available that is specific to and stored in association with a user's local computing device. Such information may include, without limitation, personal contacts, files, applications, settings, and the like. Traditional spelling correction functionality utilized by web search engines offers a less than optimal aid to assist users in locating locally stored content as such local content may differ drastically from web content. Additionally, a particular user's search patterns may vary greatly from that of the masses utilized in establishing appropriate spell correction on the web.